


These Flowers Are For You

by baguetteperson



Series: Oumami Fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Spoilers, Yonaga worries for Ouma, guess what she succeeded, i suck at romance aaaaaaaa, ill never type Oma, so she tries to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguetteperson/pseuds/baguetteperson
Summary: Yonaga Angie is worried about her friend.Ouma Kokichi is infected with the disease of unrequited love- the Hanahaki disease, where the infected cough up flowers until they choke on them and die. There are two ways to get rid of the disease- the person the infected loves must confess their love or truly kiss them, or the infected could get surgery, but their feelings for the person they love go away.Ouma loves their classmate, Amami Rantarou.Yonaga decided to try and help by locking the two in the same room. She is worried, after all.





	These Flowers Are For You

Oh Atua, there was so much blood and so many flowers.

 

Ouma was currently coughing up blood and flowers into his toilet. Yonaga stood at the doorway of the bathroom, worried for her friend. 

 

She shuts her eyes and clasps her hands together.

 

 _Atua,_ she started.  _please make sure Ouma-kun is safe._

Sure, it's a quick prayer, but Yonaga hopes that it's good enough. She's been praying so much for him lately.

 

She opens her eyes, and sees Ouma flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth. He shakily stands up and faces her.

 

_Take him to the unnocupied dorm room, you already brought Rantarou there, after all._

 

Yonaga forced a smile at Ouma, and says, "Atua says that he wants to show you something!"

 

Ouma raised an eyebrow, his violet eyes staring right at Yonaga. "What do you want to show me?"

 

Yonaga giggled, and replied with, "Atua wants to show you, not Angie! Atua says that he wants to keep it as a surprise."

 

"But Yonaga-chaaaaaaan," he started, "you know I hate surprises..."

 

"Nyahahaha~! It'll be worth it!"

 

Ouma huffed and puffed out his cheeks childishly. "Fiiiiiiiiine."

 

"That's great! Atua is happy!" 

 

Yonaga takes Ouma by the hand, and they both start walking to the unnocupied dorm room. Yonaga's grasp was gentle, and her hand was warm compared to Ouma's cold, pale hands. She helped the boy up every time he stumbled, because he's so weak and only Yonaga knows why.

 

Atua told her to keep it a secret, after all. And Atua wants her to help Ouma, and Atua already told her what to do. Atua told her it'll work.

 

Yonaga leads Ouma into the unnocupied dorm room. Once they're inside, Yonaga lets go of Ouma's hand, smiling.

 

"Atua tells me that I must leave, Ouma-kun."

 

Ouma blinks, tilting his head at Yonaga. "Then why am I here?"

 

Yonaga laughs her usual laugh. "You'll see!" 

 

And then she turns on her heel and leaves the room. Ouma goes for the door, trying to leave because he doesn't trust her in _this_ situation, but she closes and locks the door.

 

Ouma huffed, trying to open the door. He left his lockpicking tools in his room! Why did he do that?!

 

"Hey, Ouma-kun."

 

Ouma turns around, his heart skipping a beat. He makes eye contact with familiar green eyes.

 

"Oh, hi Amami-chan! What're you doing here, hm~?"

 

Ouma puts a finger on his mouth and tilted his head. Amami chuckles.

 

"Yonaga-san just kind of.. dragged me here. She kept saying that Atua wanted me here." Amami shrugged a bit, a smile on his face.

 

Ouma's heart started to beat faster, and his throat started to itch a bit.

 

"Nishishi~ Yonaga-chan is certainly something!" He puffed out his cheeks. "It's too bad it's sooo boring in here.."

 

Amami rubs the back of his head, still smiling. "I have no idea why she dragged us here, but maybe there is something I could do to make this less boring?"

 

"Weeeeeell," Ouma seemed to think, the flowers itching his throat even more. "We could totally- Khh!"

 

He started to cough, covering his mouth with his hands. Amami looks at him in alarm.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, going over to Ouma.

 

Ouma felt the familiar soft petals, and then felt the familiar crimson red liquid. His entire body shook and his legs gave out. Instinctively, his hands shoot to the floor to make sure he doesn't hit the floor face first, but blood and flowers fell on to the ground.

 

Amami stared at him, speechless. Complete horror and shock were visible in his eyes.

 

After Ouma is done coughing, he looks up at Amami. He smiles, showing his bloody teeth, and Amami could tell it was fake.

 

"T-These flowers a-are for you, A-Amami-chan."

 

His entire body is shaking, and he starts to cough again.

 

Amami goes over to the small boy, and kneels down next to him. He rubs Ouma's back gently until he was done his coughing fit.

 

The taller boy gently cupped the smaller boy's chin and turned his head so they were looking into eachother's eyes.

 

Amami took the chance and kissed him.

 

Ouma did not expect this, but kissed back. 

 

The two truly loved eachother- and now that they both know, Ouma was cured. Amami slowly pulled away.

 

Amami chuckled, a light blush on his cheeks. "I guess we're dating now."

 

Ouma was full on blushing. He smiled, a genuine smile. "I love you Amami-chan."

 

"I love you too."

 

_...._

 

Yonaga quietly walks over to the unnocupied dorm room- well, not really for now- and unlocked the door. She silently opened it.

 

Atua told her this would succeed, and it did.

 

She sees the two cuddling eachother, sleeping on the bed. Ouma's face was buried into Amami's chest, and Amami looked peaceful. On the floor there was a puddle of blood and wilted flowers.

 

Yonaga smiled. She helped cure her friend's disease, and helped a new couple form.

 

_Do not tell the others about their relationship. They will tell everyone themselves._

 

Yonaga nodded, and silently closed the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically my first time writing a romance fanfic, so the more romantic scenes made me feel emotions that i didnt understand:')
> 
> uuuuhhh you can consider smut happened between them starting to date and Angie talking to them
> 
> but it never happened but unless you want to invision that then go for it
> 
> Uh, can you all do work for me and point out any mistakes I made? Thanks:))))
> 
> also this is rly short but ehhh idc at this point oof.


End file.
